


Раны

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [24]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Она хотела быть красивой, радовать людей собой и тем, что Она делала. А когда Ее лишили этого без причин и с особой жестокостью, Ей больше ничего не оставалось кроме как найти покой или, не смирившись, попытаться отомстить...





	Раны

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_722_оридж 2018

Коленки должны были болеть, но Она ничего не чувствовала, хотя  
минуту назад упала ими на влажный асфальт переулка. С ночного неба лил  
дождь, вода наполняла ладони, на которые Она сейчас смотрела. В крови  
случайного прохожего, которому не повезло пойти сегодня именно этим  
путем, они казались чужими. Рядом валялись ножницы с длинными острыми  
лезвиями, также запачканные кровью, быстро смываемой дождем.  
Где-то вдалеке был слышен рев редких проезжающих мимо  
автомобилей, свет их фар достигал Ее, освещая и частично проходя сквозь  
Нее. А все остальное время — темнота и тишина, периодически нарушаемая  
протяжными тихими звуками, полными отчаянья, похожими на скулеж  
раненного животного.  
Ей казалось, что так Она сможет заполнить образующуюся внутри  
пустоту, созданную из боли и обиды. Она не заслужила всего этого. Она  
хотела навсегда оставаться красивой, радовать людей собой и тем, что  
делала. А когда Ее лишили этого без причин и с особой жестокостью, Ей  
больше ничего не оставалось кроме как найти покой или, не смирившись,  
попытаться отомстить...

Артур стоял на углу переулка, дожидаясь прибытия криминалистов. Он  
кутался в бежевый плащ и закрывал лицо белым шарфом, так как из-за ветра  
здесь было неприятно прохладно.  
Рано утром в участок поступил звонок от испуганной девушки, которая  
сообщила о найденном ей трупе. Это был мужчина, который, скорее всего,  
поздно ночью возвращался домой темным переулком, где его и настиг  
убийца. По крайней мере следы, указывающие на то, что его сюда принесли,  
отсутствовали.  
Артур находился неподалеку, поэтому первый появился на месте  
преступления. Девушка ждала в соседнем кафе. Когда прибыли остальные, ее  
опросили, внимательно выслушали, но ничего нового или важно она не

сказала: убитого не знала, проходила здесь впервые, чтобы срезать путь до  
работы.  
Пока кипела работа, Артур изучал документы убитого, но не находил  
ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать подозрения. Простой офисный работяга,  
скорее всего задержавшийся после работы и спешащий домой. Возможно,  
стал свидетелем другого преступления, поэтому его убрали. Вот только  
характер ран говорил об ином. Здесь чувствовалась ярость и что-то личное.  
После того как тело увезли, а свидетеля отпустили, Артур еще побыл  
здесь некоторое время и отправился сначала домой к убитому, а потом к  
нему на работу. Да, ничего необычного, никаких проблем или конфликтов с  
семьей или коллегами. Может, те что-то знали, но Артур не почувствовал  
ничего подозрительного. Улики отсутствовали, как и орудие преступления.  
Это вызывало вопросы. Возможно, их смыл дождь, который лил накануне.

Пыталась отомстить...  
Но кому?  
Она не помнила...  
Первое убийство не принесло Ей облегчения, значит, нужно искать  
дальше.  
Один и тот же вопрос:  
— Я красивая?  
Ей хотелось услышать ответ и понять, что да, Она красивая,  
почувствовать это, поверить. Но женщина перед Ней врала.  
— Ты больная...  
И блеск ножниц в свете ночного фонаря заставил ее замолчать...  
Вновь что-то не то, а пустота в груди разрасталась, поглощала остатки  
души.

Артур смотрел на очередной труп. Какой он уже по счету? Пятый?  
Шестой? Женщины, мужчины, подростки. Разные места, внешность и род  
деятельности. Не было ничего общего кроме ночного времени и характера  
ран. Никто не сомневался, что в городе завелся серийный убийца. К  
сожалению, не удавалось обнаружить ничего общего в жертвах. Неужели  
маньяк выбирает первого встречного?  
Капитан полиции бросил на это дело ещё больше людей, жители  
города начали потихоньку паниковать. А количество трупов тем временем  
увеличивалось.

— Я красивая?  
Она смотрела на него, склонив голову набок. Пристально, дожидаясь  
желанных слов.  
— Да, красивая, — он улыбнулся, кивнул.

Его даже не пугала черная маска на Ее лице. Она улыбнулась в ответ,  
хотя понимала, что он этого не заметит, а затем подняла руку и быстрым  
движением сняла маску.  
— А теперь я тоже красивая? Теперь тоже?!  
Его глаза округлили, наполнились страхом. Но не от увиденного, а от  
ярости в Ее голосе.  
— Красивая... — проговорил он, сглатывая и поднимая взгляд на Ее  
глаза.  
Она услышала то, чего так желала, но от этого еще сильнее  
разозлилась. Как он посмел Ее обманывать! Она не красивая! Она другая...  
Она...  
И блеск ножниц в свете фонаря... А на сердце еще тяжелее, так как это  
не тот, кого Она искала...

Очередной труп, который нашли в парке, отличался от остальных.  
Раны были те же, только на лице возле рта появились разрезы, словно кто-то  
сделал их ножницами, причем посмертно. У Артура возникало ощущение,  
что он где-то подобное уже видел, но не мог вспомнить детали.  
Что-то повлияло на ритуал, но не удавалось понять, что именно.  
Может, жертва вела себя иначе? Как? На месте преступления не было камер,  
поэтому оставалось только гадать. Зацепок по делу не было, оно не  
сдвигалось с места. Убийства продолжались, но никто с этим ничего не мог  
поделать.  
Однажды ночью поступил звонок от девушки, которая уверяла, что она  
стала свидетелем убийства. Дежурный тут же распорядился, чтобы ее  
доставили в участок и подробно обо всем расспросили, ведь любая мелочь  
может оказаться важной, пока остальные занимались телом и искали убийцу  
по свежим следам, а затем доложил обо всем капитану.  
Артур по возвращении с места преступления слушал запись показаний  
девушки и не знал, что думать. Было в них что-то странное, даже нереальное.  
Девушка вечером гуляла с собакой, когда вдруг заметила парня, возле  
которого появилась женщина в черном платье со шлейфом. Именно  
появилась, а не подошла или уже там стояла. Они сначала о чем-то говорили,  
а затем вдруг неизвестная достала что-то длинное, блестящее и убила парня.  
Свидетель тут же спряталась в кустах, надеясь, что собака не решит лаять  
или издавать звуков, а через несколько минут она выглянула и поняла, что  
женщина так же исчезла. Оставалось только проверить пострадавшего, а  
когда девушка поняла, что он мертв, вызвала скорую и полицию.  
Эти моменты с внезапным появлением или исчезновением Артур  
объяснял тем, что дело происходило ночью, поэтому свидетель чего-то не  
замечала. Но непонятны были мотивы. Женщина в черном платье со  
шлейфом. Зачем ей все это? Свидетель находилась далеко, поэтому не видела  
ее лица, хотя в письменных показаниях фигурировала фраза «белые глаза».

По участку, а потом и по городу расползлись слухи о мстительном  
призраке женщины, которая ищет любовницу своего мужа. С каждым днем и  
новым трупом эта легенда обрастала все более изысканными подробностями.  
Появлялись люди, которые вроде как что-то видели, но толком ничего не  
могли рассказать. Артура это раздражало, тем более что в этой версии была  
масса нестыковок: убивали и женщин, и мужчин любых возрастов, это  
делалось чем-то материальным, призраков не существуют, да и они не  
берутся с пустого места...

— Я красивая?  
Она смотрела на девушку, дожидаясь ее ответа.  
— Да, красивая.  
— А теперь я красивая?! Красивая?  
Девушка сглотнула, попятилась назад, в испуге прижав руки к груди.  
— Красивая... Очень...  
— Так стань такой же красивой! — не веря в неискренние слова.  
Взмах ножниц — надрез. И крик, полный боли и страха, нарушающий  
тишину и спокойствие улиц. Но Ее не трогали мольбы остановиться. Ей это  
нужно было. Хотя бы еще один раз. Ей не нравилась ложь, Она не желала ее  
слышать.

Надрезы у рта сделаны при жизни, а только потом последовало  
убийство. Вновь изменение. А Артур никак не мог вспомнить, где же он  
раньше встречал подобные раны. Что-то щекотало в памяти, но он не мог  
подхватить мысль.  
Все изменилось тогда, когда стало известно, что одна из жертв  
неуловимого маньяка осталась в живых. Это был мужчина пятидесяти лет.  
Его привезли в больницу с одним разрезом и колотой раной в плечо. Он не  
мог говорить, поэтому ему пришлось записывать то, что с ним произошло.  
Мужчина рассказал, что женщина в черном платье с маской, закрывающей  
рот и нос, и белыми глазами появилась словно из ниоткуда. Она задала один  
единственный вопрос, а затем сорвала с себя маску. Мужчину это испугало,  
но он взял себя в руки и ответил. Тогда ему казалось, что она просто  
бедняжка, попавшая в беду. А когда он увидел ножницы, вспомнил о тех  
немыслимых слухах о призраке: пришлось поверить.  
Спастись же ему удалось благодаря удачи: послышался лай собак,  
который, возможно, испугал женщину, так как она тут же исчезла. По  
крайней мере мужчине именно так показалось, но он не мог судить, так как  
тогда его волновало совершенно иное.  
Артур вновь и вновь перечитывал показания сначала первого  
свидетеля, потом выжившей жертвы. Все сходилось: женщина в черном  
платье и белыми глазами.  
С порезами на лице возле рта. Точно такими же, как у ее жертв.

— Я красивая?  
— Да, ничего так, — дерзкий взгляд наглого мальчишки.  
— А теперь я красивая?! Красивая?  
— Вот это да! Это грим?  
— Теперь я красивая?  
— Или настоящие шрамы? Не больно? А на глазах линзы? Здорово!  
Он не отвечал, и это злило еще сильнее, но Она не могла сделать то,  
чего жаждала Ее мертвая душа. Ей нужно было услышать ответ.  
— Теперь я красивая?  
Непонимание во взгляде мальчишки, а потом он начал пятиться назад.  
— Теперь я красивая? Красивая?  
Мальчишка оцепенел. Восторг и дерзость как рукой сняло. А в Ее  
руках блеснули лезвия ножниц.  
— Ты тот маньяк? Я думал, что это сказки, чтобы скрыть правду о  
террористах, — проговорил мальчишка. — Почему ты это делаешь?  
— Теперь я красивая? — Она повторяла вновь и вновь свой вопрос, а  
пустота в груди разъедала Ее.  
Она все еще не нашла тех, кому хотела отомстить, а потребность этого  
возрастала с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее. Она преследовала свою  
жертву, продолжая повторять свой вопрос, но мальчишка не отвечал то, что  
Ей было нужно. В какой-то момент он резко развернулся и побежал, быстро  
набирая скорость. А Она исчезла, как только мимо промчался автомобиль,  
пытающийся затормозить.

Водитель автомобиля рассказал, что парень возник словно из ниоткуда:  
выскочил на проезжую часть неожиданно. Затормозить или свернуть не  
удалось. Но Артура в этом деле заинтересовало то, что водитель на обочине  
дороги успел заметить женщину в черном платье и шрамами возле рта.  
Получалось, что парень очередная жертва маньяка. И ведь в эту ночь  
больше никаких трупов не было. Значит, существовал способ избежать  
смерти от рук этой женщины помимо случайного стечения обстоятельств.  
Жаль, что узнать ничего больше не получится.  
Водителю автомобиля показали фоторобот, который был составлен со  
слов пострадавшего ранее мужчины, и тот подтвердил, что вроде женщина на  
снимке похожа на ту, которую он видел, но не брался судить со  
стопроцентной уверенностью.

Она чувствовала, что приближается к цели. Пустота в груди  
продолжала засасывать ее, ныть. Но еще немного и все будет сделано. Какой-  
то миг. Какой-то шаг.

Она слышала их голоса и искала их. Уже не так слепа, как в самом  
начале. Счет времени давно потерялся, но это было неважно.

Артур пытался вспомнить, где видел и саму женщину, и ее шрамы.  
Лишь спустя несколько дней он случайно услышал разговор двух  
полицейских, которые параллельно вели дело об убийстве мужчины и  
женщины в гостиничном номере.  
Никто не знал, что там случилось. Их просто нашли вдвоем на полу  
возле кровати. У женщины имелись раны на лице, мужчину явно избивали, а  
причина смерти обоих — огнестрельные ранения. Полицейские опознали их, а  
убийц так и не нашли. Поговаривали о разборках между преступными  
группировками. По крайней мере женщина являлась любовницей одного из  
главарей — Максима Каца. Она была моделью, снималась в рекламе и часто  
появлялась на обложках журналов. Томила — так ее звали, считалась одной из  
самых красивых и привлекательных женщин.

— Я красивая?  
Но мужчина перед Ней молчал, просто смотрел на Нее и ничего не  
делал.  
— Я красивая?  
Вновь тишина. Она смотрела на него и ждала, вновь и вновь задавая  
вопрос. А он все так же молча разглядывал Ее. Это продолжалось несколько  
часов пока первые лучи солнца не осветили землю. Тогда Она была  
вынуждена исчезнуть, а перед этим словно пришло понимание, что Ей нужно  
другое. Мужчина же рухнул на ближайшую скамейку, не в силах больше  
стоять.

Полицейский участок разделился на два лагеря: одна часть верила, что  
женщина — призрак, поэтому ее невозможно поймать, вторая — нет, а все  
исчезновения объясняли банальным испугом жертв или свидетелей, да и  
слухи затуманивали их разум. Артур же старался не склоняться ни к одной из  
них, хотя версия о призраке соединила бы оба дела: маньяка и разборки банд  
в гостиничном номере. Получалось, что убитая женщина хотела отомстить за  
свою смерть, отсюда повтор ее ран на лицах жертв. Тогда один из способов  
остановить ее — дать ей то, чего она так желает.  
Возможно, ее мучители и убийцы так же слышали о маньяке, поэтому  
как и многие последовали рекомендациям властей и перестали ходить по  
ночам в одиночку. Вот только никто точно не знал, кто именно убил Томилу.  
Полицейские предполагали, что, возможно, это был главарь другой банды,  
чтобы что-то доказать конкуренту.  
К делу маньяка власти прислали дополнительные силы, в новостях  
предупреждали население не ходить в одиночку и нигде не задерживаться

после десяти вечера. Но это не помогало: каждое утро или находили труп,  
или тех, кто каким-то образам избежал убийства. Были составлены  
рекомендации на случай, если кому-то не посчастливится встретить  
Женщину с разрезанным ртом, как ее нарекли в народе.  
К недоумению и ужасу Артура начали появляться целые общества,  
которые сочиняли рассказы о Женщине, рисовали ее и посвящали ей целые  
видеоролики, полные трепета и восхищения. Рассуждения на тему «Как бы я  
поступал, если бы встретил ее» встречались чуть ли не на каждом шагу. Их  
словно не волновало, что Женщина реально убивает людей и в этом нет ни  
единой капли романтики.

— Я красивая? — Она смотрела на мужчину, который ей кого-то  
напоминал, но она не могла вспомнить, кого именно.  
— Это ты! — воскликнул он, пятясь. — Я узнал тебя. Ты... ты.. — мужчина  
пытался держать голос ровно, но все равно чувствовалось, что ему страшно.  
Он начал пятиться назад, озираясь по сторонам.  
— Я красивая? Красивая?  
— Ты должна быть мертва... Я... не хотел, но ты вынудила...  
Ее глаза расширились: постепенно пришло понимание того, что  
происходит. Она узнала его, вспомнила, что он сделал с Ней. В руке  
появились ножницы, которыми Она замахнулась, собираясь убить того, кто  
изуродовал Ее, лишил всего, что у Нее было.  
— Скажи мне, я красивая?  
— Красивая, — согласился он, доставая из кармана пистолет.  
— Теперь я тоже красивая?! — маска слетела на землю, обнажая шрамы.  
Послышался выстрел, но пуля прошла насквозь, не останавливая Ее и  
не причиняя вред. Мужчина попятился назад, а выстрелы продолжались, но  
ни один из них не остановил Ее. Она надвигалась на него, повторяя один и  
тот же вопрос. Он пытался бежать, но Она не отставала, преследуя его по  
пятам. И даже тогда, когда он забрался в автомобиль, разогнался, Она все  
равно появилась на заднем сидении, безумно улыбаясь.  
Она преследовала его, но убивать его сразу казалось неправильным.

Прошла неделя после последнего убийства Женщины с разрезанным  
ртом или их попыток. Казалось, или она научилась прятать тела, или все  
действительно закончилось. Но на самом деле мало кто верил в последнее.  
Убийцу предстояло найти. Мэр города требовал посадить хоть кого-нибудь,  
ведь общественность продолжала задавать вопросы о виновном. Полиция  
искала, но создавалось впечатление, что словно ничего и не было, если бы не  
трупы.  
В то время продвинулось с места дело об убийстве в гостиничном  
номере. По крайней мере любовник Томилы буквально ворвался в участок и  
начал нести откровенную чушь. Дежурный тогда не сразу разобрался в

происходящем. Он вызвал медиков, ведь казалось, что Максим сошел с ума,  
постоянно повторяя одну и ту же фразу: «Ты красивая, красивая». Его  
успокоили, отвезли в больницу, а утром, когда он проснулся, допросили по  
поводу произошедшего.  
Артур стоял возле двери в палату и пытался сопоставить факты.  
Выходило, что Томилу убил Максим и его люди. Это не укладывалось в  
голове. Зачем ему это делать?

Она все вспомнила: каждую минуту в той гостинице.  
Он пытался выпытать информацию, понять, почему Она предала его,  
сдала полиции. И это показалось ему наилучшим наказанием.  
Забрать Ее красоту.  
Хотел оставить Ее такой, но пришлось все равно убить. Ему на самом  
деле было жаль, но простить Ее он не мог.  
Как и Она его сейчас.

Артур догадывался, что Томила придет. Максима и его подельников на  
время следствия закрыли в тюрьме. Кац раньше попытался бы избежать  
этого, откупиться, но сейчас он был сломлен: мстительный призрак — это не  
то, к чему он привык и был готов.  
Томила возникла в коридоре ночью и направилась к камере Максима. В  
ее руке были зажаты ножницы. Артур вышел из-за угла и преградил ей путь.  
— Я красивая? — спросила женщина, склонив голову в бок.  
Артур смотрел на раны на ее лице, но все равно не считал, что у нее  
было право делать то, что она делала с невинными людьми. Как бы она ни  
хотела отомстить — это не выход.  
— Ты красивая, Томила, — ответил Артур.  
Женщина дернулась, не ожидая услышать собственное имя. Она резко  
приблизилась, почти вплотную, но Артур не шелохнулся. Он оставался  
спокойным, догадываясь, что она ему ничего не сделает.  
— Красивая?  
— Красивая, — Артур уверенно кивнул. — И тебе не обязательно убивать  
их. Их накажут, максимальная мера.  
Томила смотрела на него, а затем запрокинула голову назад, начиная  
смеяться. Хрипло, как скрежет какого-то механизма, ее смех заставил Артура  
поежиться.  
— А что же ты? — кривя губы, спросила женщина.  
— Я? — Артур недоуменно на нее посмотрел.  
Томила лишь дернула плечом и, пойдя сквозь него, направилась к  
первой камере.  
Утром Максима Каца и его подельников нашли мертвыми с  
«улыбками» на лицах. Загнанные в угол, они умирали долго, но никто их

почему-то не услышал. Рядом с телом Максима нашли длинные  
окровавленные ножницы.  
Убийства таинственного маньяка в городе прекратились, но разговоры  
о Женщине с разрезанным ртом еще долго будоражили общественность.  
Полицейские не нашли, на кого можно было повесить дело. Прессе  
сообщили, что все это касается группировок и их разборок, но народ не  
поверил, а на мэра еще долго наседали и требовали его отставки, как и  
капитана полиции за то, что допустили подобное.  
Говорили, что однажды женщину в черном платье и с маской на лице  
видели на кладбище возле могил Томилы Ландау и ее брата Артура Ландау.  
Она стояла там долго, но с первыми лучами солнца исчезла.  
И иногда в ночной тишине можно было услышать вопрос:  
— Я красивая?

Она была прекрасна. Она радовала взгляд и наслаждалась тем, что  
делала.  
Он был полицейским, который пытался посадить главаря преступной  
группировки Максима Каца. Он попросил Ее помочь, а Она согласилась и  
пошла против того, кого, как Ей казалось, любила.  
Их убили.  
Больше ничего не оставалось кроме как найти покой или, не  
смирившись, попытаться отомстить...  
Он нашел покой. Она не смирилась.


End file.
